prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Champions 2010
Night of Champions 2010 is a upcoming event held by World Wrestling Entertainment. It will take place on September 19, 2010 Background Night of Champions will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into Night of Champions from the Raw brand features the defending champion Sheamus, Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Edge and Wade Barrett, feuding over the WWE Championship. At the WWE Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view in June, Sheamus won the WWE Championship in a Fatal Four-Way match, and at WWE Money in the Bank in July, defeated Cena to retain the title in a Steel Cage match. At SummerSlam, Sheamus lost to Orton in a championship match via disqualification, but as per WWE rules, retained the title. On the televised August 23 episode of Raw, the "anonymous" general manager of the show set up a series of matches that night to determine the next contender for the WWE Championship, and allowed Sheamus himself to handpick his opponent for Night of Champions. The matches saw Edge defeating R-Truth, Jericho defeating The Great Khali, and Orton defeating John Morrison and Ted DiBiase in a Triple Threat match, while The Miz defeated Cena via disqualification. During the night, Barrett called off The Nexus' "truce" with Sheamus, and at the end of night decided to cash-in his right (due to winning the first season of WWE NXT) to challenge for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions. However, the general manager announced that Sheamus will defend his WWE title against Orton, Cena, Jericho, Edge, and Barrett in a Six-Pack Challenge at Night of Champions. On the 900th episode of Raw, Chris Jericho added a stipulation that if he cannot win the championship, he will leave the WWE. However, the following week, he participated in a match with John Morrison under the stipulation that he would be taken out of the Night of Champions match if he did not win. Jericho lost the match and was removed from the Six-Pack Challenge. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand features the current champion Kane against his half-brother The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. About three months ago, The Undertaker had been mysteriously put in a vegetative state. Upon finding out about this, Kane had attepted to seek vengence against the culprit. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Kane had won the Money in the Bank ladder match and cashed in his briefcase later that night against then champion Rey Mysterio. Mysterio used his rematch clause on Kane to challenge him at SummerSlam but failed. During the weeks leading up to SummerSlam, Kane was convinced that Mysterio was the one behind the attack on his brother and upon defeating him, attempted to put him in a casket when The Undertaker appeared inside it. Upon seeing his brother again, Kane attacked The Undertaker turning him heel. On the September 3rd episode of Smackdown, Kane challenged the Undertaker putting his Championship on the line and promises to end The Undertaker for good. Another rivalry involves an interbrand match involving the Divas Champion Melina and the Women's Champion Layla and Michelle McCool, collectively known as Team Lay-Cool, in a Title Unification Match. On May 14th, Layla had pinned then-Women's Champion Beth Phoenix on a 2-on-1 handicap match which awarded Layla the championship. However, both Layla and McCool decided to make themselves Co-Women's Champion (as, by their logic, the Championship was won in a handicap match), going as far as splitting the main belt to keep co-reign. At SummerSlam, Melina had won the Divas Championship from former champion Alicia Fox. After the match, Lay-Cool had attacked Melina. Their explanation being that they had defeated about everyone on the SmackDown brand as champions and decided to go after Raw Divas. On the 900th Episode of Raw, Lay-Cool challenged Melina to a Title Unification Match. Melina accepted under one condition, their match would be a Lumberjill Match. Another rivalry from Raw involves champion The Miz against Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship. From the start of WWE NXT, The Miz has been at odds against his rookie Daniel Bryan throughout the competition. Even when Bryan was removed from the competition, he would still occasionally attack The Miz even getting a victory against The Miz one night on Raw before Bryan was released. At SummerSlam, The Miz had volunteered himself to be apart of Team WWE though was replaced by a returning Daniel Bryan when he took too long to make a decision. Afterwards, the two would resume their rivalry attacking each other with The Miz's new rookie, Alex Riley, getting involved on Miz's behalf. On the September 6th episode of Raw, Daniel Bryan challenged The Miz for his United States Title which he accepted. Matches *Sheamus © vs. John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett vs. Edge vs. TBA in a 6-pack challenge for the WWE Championship. *Melina vs. Michelle McCool or Layla El in a Divas and Women's Championship Unification Lumberjill Match. *The Miz © vs Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship. *Kane © vs The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Night of Champions DVD release * TBA External links * TBA * TBA * TBA Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Night of Champions Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Upcoming PPV Events